


a dad to make it all better

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Bathing, Cuddling, Daddy!Cas, Dean Needs A Hug, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attack, Pants wetting, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Fic, Wetting, baby!dean - Freeform, non sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world jumped around them and Dean felt his knees buckle, but he never hit the motel floor. Castiel caught him and picked him up, unbothered by the urine, balancing Dean on his hip. Dean squirmed, restless and uneasy, caught between his mortified older self and his little headspace. He'd been dangling on the edge all day and now that Castiel was there he was sliding fast, but it was also sinking in that he'd just wet himself in front of two people. And not just any two people, but Sam.</p><p>He'd wet himself in front of Sam.</p><p>
  <i>He'd wet himself in front of Sam.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dad to make it all better

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked on tumblr if I would consent to doing an art trade for a baby!Dean fic, and it didn't really take much convincing for me to say yes. This was the result.

After he switched the Impala's engine off, Dean let his hands fall into his lap. He stared straight ahead through the windshield as Sam's voice washed over him in a steady reiteration of everything they'd found out that day. His little brother was deep in Research Dork mode, practically vibrating with suppressed anticipation, and it was starting to give Dean a headache. No matter how nice it was to have Sam around to handle the books, sometimes listening to it all was a little hard on the head.

He jumped when Sam jabbed him none too gently in the ribs and slapped his brother's hand away with a glare. "Knock it off, Sammy," he snapped. "Leave me alone."

"Then _listen_ to me," Sam countered with a just a hint of a whine, which was exactly the way he used to sound when he was five-years-old and Dean was ignoring him. "This is important, man. If we go in there asking the wrong questions, she's gonna call the police and that's the last thing we need."

"No, she won't. I _am_ the police," Dean said, sliding his fake badge out of the pocket of his suit and flipping it up with a practiced move. He smirked when Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, Dean. Just let me do the talking."

Dean shrugged one shoulder. That was fine with him. He tucked his badge back into his pocket and turned to look at their destination: a surprisingly pleasant little house, tucked behind a garden and a white fence. He could even see a swing set peeping out from behind the house, and for a split second his throat tightened and he wondered what it would be like to get out of the car and go sit down on the swing. The wind against his face would feel so nice and cool...

"Dude?"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning back to face his brother. "What?"

Sam had the door open and was halfway out of the car, but he'd paused long enough to stare at Dean. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine."

"Really," Sam said, not sounding convinced in the slightest. "Because the epitome of _fine_ is when you're sweating buckets despite the fact that it's only 68 degrees outside. Not to mention, your voice is hoarse, you were coughing all last night, and you've been blowing your nose all morning when you think I'm not paying attention."

"I'm not sick," Dean muttered. He crossed his arms and scowled, hoping that denial alone would be enough to make it true. 

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Dean -"

"Shut up." He shook his head, shoved his door open and rolled out of the car, swaying just a little when he straightened up. He caught himself with a hand to the roof and then reached back inside, snagging the bottle of water Sam had left in the cup holder. He'd been drinking coffee all day, trying to ease the sting in his throat and keep himself from slipping, but it wasn't working. He drank deeply from the bottle, sucking hard until it made that crackling snap as the plastic caved in that made Sam twitch with annoyance.

"Yeah, sure, you're a walking poster of perfect health," Sam muttered, closing the car door. "Don't blame me when you faint into another open grave."

"That was one time! And I didn't faint, the ghost cracked me over the head with a shovel!"

"Sure, Dean."

"It did!"

Sam just rolled his eyes again and strode towards the gate. Dean huffed and tossed the empty bottle back into the car through the open window, jogging around the trunk. There was no in hell he was waiting in the car while Sam figured out the last few details of their hunt. He caught up just as Sam knocked on the door. It opened quickly, and the brown-haired woman standing there eyed them both warily.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Special Agent Greer, and this is my partner Special Agent Walsh. We'd like to ask Jennifer Marlot some questions about what happened last Tuesday."

"I'm Jennifer." She looked at their badges before she slowly stepped back and allowed them entrance. The house was just as nice inside as it was outside, though it was cluttered with toys, stuffed animals, and children's games. Jennifer walked straight over to the sofa and didn't so much sit down as fall down. Sam followed, sitting opposite her and leaning forward to talk in low, soothing tones while she sniffled.

Dean lingered behind them, examining the stuff on the floor. Most of it seemed to be aimed at kids who were three to four years old, maybe even younger a little younger, and his fingers itched. In his gentle, inviting way Sam was asking the witness questions, but Dean didn't even bother to pretend he was paying attention. He crouched down, taking a closer look at a big green teddy bear with round, brown eyes. It looked well loved, some of the fur rubbed away on the head, and a sharp bite of envy flickered through him.

He shouldn't be doing this, Dean knew that. He should be sitting next to Sam and listening to everything that Jennifer had to say, because all of their sources pointed to her. She was the key to breaking open this case. Or at the very least he should be going to find a bathroom, not just because he actually had to go, but because it would give him the chance to snoop around a little while Jennifer was otherwise occupied.

His hand made impact with the remaining fur of the bear and he breathed out shakily. So soft, even after what was most likely repeated washings. Maybe even because of them. He rubbed an ear between his index finger and thumb and smacked his lips. It would be the perfect shape for him to chew on. He liked that sometimes, chewing on a stuffed animal even though he wasn't supposed to, because a teddy bear was solid enough to hold on to.

He really didn't feel well. He'd been trying his best to hide it all day, because they were on a hunt and Sam needed him. Just because it seemed like it would be a salt and burn didn't mean that something couldn't go wrong. But what he really wanted was to go back to the motel room and fall into bed and sleep for a while. No, what he _really_ wanted was a warm bath and then to be rocked to sleep - to know that he _could_ sleep, because there was someone strong enough to protect him - 

The damp heat between his thighs wasn't really noticeable at first, not until it had spread almost to his knees, and then only because it was starting to trickle down his legs and seep into his shoes. Dean lowered his head and stared hazily at the growing wet spot. He could smell the pungent scent of urine. It still took him way too long to realize that his bladder had released, and that all of the coffee and water he'd been drinking had finally caught up with him.

"Oh my god, what are you _doing_?"

"Dean!"

Sam grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet, and Dean felt his socks squish unpleasantly. He lurched to the side as his head spun, and only Sam's grip kept him upright. Jennifer was staring at them in disgusted horror.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, he's been sick," Sam said quickly, practically dragging Dean towards the front door. "We'll see ourselves out, sorry, thanks for your time -"

The door banged shut behind them, cutting off her furious reply. Dean stumbled down the steps, stopping only when Sam let go of him. He stood there in the middle of the walkway, his pants cold and sopping. His head ached.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam said, running a hand through his hair as he turned around. "I told you that you were sick. Why can't you ever listen?" There was a weird look on his face, and he couldn't seem to look directly at Dean. He was staring fixedly at a point just to Dean's left.

Dean made a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

"You're lucky I got what we needed, but there's no way you're coming with me. You'd probably end up getting brained by the ghost again. I'll drive you..." Sam trailed off and made a face. "Crap, we don't have anything to put down to cover the seat and I don't trust you to actually make it back to the motel on your own. Cas? If you're around, we could use some help. Dean's sick and -"

Castiel appeared between one word and the next. His blue eyes trailed over both brothers, assessing the situation, and his jaw tightened when he looked at Dean. "Go take care of your hunt, Sam. I will make sure that Dean gets back to the motel in one piece."

"Try to make sure he actually rests," Sam muttered, wrinkling his nose. He plunged a hand into the pocket of Dean's jacket, fishing out the keys to the Impala, and backed off like he was afraid some pee might jump onto him. 

"He will be fine," Castiel called after him as Sam climbed into the driver's seat. As the Impala drove away, he turned to Dean. Worried look out in full force now that there were no witnesses, he reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

The world jumped around them and Dean felt his knees buckle, but he never hit the motel floor. Castiel caught him and picked him up, unbothered by the urine, balancing Dean on his hip. Dean squirmed, restless and uneasy, caught between his mortified older self and his little headspace. He'd been dangling on the edge all day and now that Castiel was there he was sliding fast, but it was also sinking in that he'd just wet himself in front of two people. And not just any two people, but Sam.

He'd wet himself in front of Sam.

_He'd wet himself in front of Sam._

"Oh God," he whispered, panic catching in his throat. Ever since this whole thing with Castiel had started, he'd done everything he could to keep Sam in the dark. He didn't want Sam to _ever_ know about any of this. It was humiliating enough that it happened, that he _wanted_ it, he couldn't bear the thought of his baby brother finding out. And Sam had just witnessed something that would no doubt get his mind clicking. How long would it take him to come to the right conclusion?

"Dean, calm down," Castiel said, his voice low and authoritative.

"Calm down?" Dean tried to laugh, but he could tell from the way that Castiel tensed it came out wrong. His heart was racing. "Sam's gonna - he's - he -"

"He doesn't know anything. Sam thinks you're sick, which you are." Holding him in place with one impossibly strong arm, Castiel held his free hand to Dean's forehead. His mouth tugged down into a deep frown. "You have a fever, Dean, and I can tell that you're feeling very little right now. You should not have gone on that hunt. Why didn't you call me?"

"M'fine," Dean mumbled, even though he knew that it wasn't true. It was one thing to slip into his headspace when he wanted it to happen, and another thing entirely for it to happen without his permission. His face felt hot and it wasn't just because of the fever. He squirmed again, but Castiel only gripped him tighter and refused to set him down. Eventually, far sooner than Dean would have liked, he ran out of energy and slumped against the angel.

Hot tears pricked at his eyes. He hated needing this. It made him feel unbearably weak.

Castiel bounced him, crooning wordlessly, but it didn't help. Tears slid slowly down his face and even though he bit his lip until he tasted blood, a few sobs hiccupped out. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and closed his eyes, trying not to think about Sam. His brother had proven multiple times that he was more than capable of putting clues together. Dean was usually so careful, but there was always a chance he'd said or done something without even realizing it. 

"Shh, little bee. It's okay. It's okay." Castiel was moving, but when he tried to put Dean down, he clung harder. He didn't want to be seen right now, not even by his angel. 

A gentle hand splayed across his back, big and protective, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was now naked. So was Castiel. And then Castiel was lifting one leg over the lip of the bathtub, followed by the other, and sitting down, settling Dean on his lap. Curiosity drove Dean to open his eyes a slit, just enough to see that the tub was easily big enough to accommodate another two or three people. For a bathroom that, five minutes ago, had held only a shitty shower, that was saying something.

He hiccupped again and rubbed his face against Castiel's shoulder. His nose was running and that was really gross, but he already knew Castiel wouldn't care. 

"Sammy knows," he whispered, cringing at how young his voice sounded. How childish.

"He doesn't know," Castiel replied patiently. "Nor will he. I should leave the memory with him, if only to teach you a lesson about not contacting me when you feel like you're slipping. Not to mention, you were hunting when you were little and that is against the rules. You know better than that, Dean Winchester. We've talked about this, remember?"

Dean nodded, sniffing.

"You'll be punished when you're feeling better, but just this once I'll alter Sam's memories so he doesn't remember what happened."

"R-really?" Dean leaned back just a little to look at Castiel's face.

"Yes. By the time he returns, he'll believe that you participated in the questioning but that you became ill as you left the residence. I took you back to the motel for rest. He'll even get his own room so as not to catch any of your germs." There was a tiny smile on Castiel's face, his mouth quirking up just a little, and Dean's eyes welled up again.

"Th-thank you, D-daddy," he sobbed.

"I told you that this was solely for us and I meant it," Castiel murmured, his deep voice wonderfully soothing. He gently guided Dean's head back down to his shoulder, arms tightening around him in a hug. "I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you, little bee. I promise."

Even with the threat of a looming punishment when he felt better, Dean sighed as the panic finally melted away. It was like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. And it was one of the reasons that he found himself drawn to this over and over again: when he was little like this, Castiel could fix anything.

He mumbled a sleepy protest when Castiel soaped them both up and washed them off, shivering when they emerged from the warmth of the bath into the cooler air. Castiel shushed him, using his grace to dry them both instead of a towel. He carried Dean out to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Dean watched through half-lidded eyes as Castiel quickly and expertly diapered him. Much as he hated diapers, after this morning it was a relief to feel the padding secure around his thighs and crotch again.

Not bothering to put anything other clothing on him, Castiel drew the covers on the bed back and slid them both underneath. Dean snuggled up to him, popping his thumb into his mouth. Normally Castiel radiated heat, but right now he was nice and cool and it felt amazing. He felt a kiss brushed against the crown of his head and smiled sleepily, already feeling a hell of a lot better than he had that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
